Chance of Happiness - An Inspector Calls FanFiction (WIP)
by erimcferry1
Summary: The tantalising forbidden love story of Eva Smith and Eric Birling. Has quotes for any GCSE students looking for an excuse not to revise. Its just a bit of fun really.


p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""their hopes and fears, their suffering and chance of happiness"/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" /em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""I'm pregnant…" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"She whispered softly, avoiding his eyes as if they were filled with venom. She didn't know how he would react. He was often in that state where a chap could easily turn nasty. This wasn't meant to happen. They were too different. He was too young- too naive. Her heart beat erratically in her chest, feeling as though it were about to burst. Her palms were sweaty, and her dress was feeling ever-tighter by the second. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"How would he react? Would he be disgusted? Would he care? Would he abandon her like so many others had? She was used to rejection by this point, but em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"this/em truly would shatter her. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFinally, her eyes darted back and met with his. It was as if their heartbeats had intertwined in rapid motion. He was just as afraid as she was. The glisten of sweat on his forehead was the only indication he had heard her speak at all, but the fear was prevalent in both of them. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"He stared down at the ground, his eyes glazed over with a clouded mist. His usually stormy blue eyes were now a dull, lifeless grey- unfocused and blurry. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe couldn't see through him like she usually could. An unknown emotion plastered on his countenance. A protective layer to guard him from reality. She couldn't break his impenetrable wall./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The silence was deafening. She could almost hear it screaming. Her breathing became laboured as she tried to gauge his reaction. Her calm facade broke as her once bright eyes shone with unshed tears as the possibility of him leaving her became more prominent in her mind. Without realising, she sunk into a crouch, clutching her stomach as the dam holding back her sobs was finally destroyed, displaying her emotions for the world to see. She felt as though her lungs were collapsing in on themselves, her breathing speeding up exponentially. Black spots edged into her vision, unleashing a claustrophobic panic as tears welled hopelessly in her eyes and she dreaded her inevitable fate. Her eyes nervously darted around while she tried to find something to focus on. Alas, everything blurred, and she closed her eyes tightly and clenched her hand on the edge of the balcony they stood on until her knuckles shone a startling white. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"As she lost control of her emotions she felt a pair of hands lightly graze her arms and a mouth near her ear. With the blood rushing to her ears she could only make out/span span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"minuscule fragments of what sounded like words but nonetheless, his being there was enough to calm her, slowly helping her breathing become less erratic and more controlled. Once she regained her senses embarrassment washed over her like a bucket of cold water. With a start she straightened her posture in the hope he would forget her moment of weakness. However, the look on his face startled her out of her self-deprecating thoughts. He looked almost worried, an emotion rarely shown on his normally joyous face. They were both afraid. And the unusual solidarity of that was almost sobering to feel. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The last year had been a tornado of instability for the both of them. Neither one working. Neither one with any money of their own. They both tiptoed carefully in their opposite worlds, making sure never to step out of line. But they frequently stumbled and fell and became numbed to the heavy weight of failure. They were both as desolate and destitute as each other. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emspan style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"strong(This isn't finished i will add more to this chapter with a flashback to 5 months earlier (where the majority of the story will be set) if this snippet is well received! Please share opinions in the comments. Thanks - Erin)/strong/span/em/p 


End file.
